


The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

by Ailise_Rusdi



Category: CROSS GENE, NCT (Band), Snuper (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailise_Rusdi/pseuds/Ailise_Rusdi
Summary: In an outcast village, there's a hidden secret which is commonly being used as a bedtime story for all the children. The secret is still remained mystery for all the villagers. It has been from generations to generations, yet no one knows the truth.A legendary wolf is still roaming around, in search for a new target. The bright full moon lit the dark night, helping a girl to look her way. She is fully aware of the danger. She doesn't want to go through this but in order to reveal the truth and the desperate feeling, she wills to overcome the scaredy-cat feeling right now.Fast but carefully, she wants to make it success. She silently prays for the best and for her safety. But, her eyes caught something. Who knows she had to face the consequence. After all, a fairy tale could be told again and again. The only difference was how twisted the plot could be, also the ending. This time, it was Jooyoung's version.It was The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood instead.





	2. Chapter 2

Chapters: 

1\. My Hoodie is Red, so does the Blood  
2\. The 1st Encounter. Could it be the Last?  
3\. His Absurd Request  
4\. Chained Up  
5\. The School's Heartthrob's Strange Behavior  
6\. Kaleidoscope  
7\. Dream  
8\. Message  
9\. Bad Feeling  
10\. The Eye  
11\. Without Each Other  
12\. Eternity Potion  
13\. Both Sides Feel the Pain  
14\. He was Interested  
15\. Lullaby  
(To Be Continued...)


	2. My Hoodie is Red, so does the Blood

Quiet nights are usually creepy. The villagers were used to be in their respective shelter before the sunset. In the evening, all the children scurried away, leaving whatever they were playing at that time. Some of us really love the sunset, as we can witness the hot mega ball turning reddish and was slowly being swallowed by the darkness. However not to these villagers. They believe in a folktale saying a wolf is roaming around at night. The said wolf will kill the victim and eat his or her flesh delicately. If the victim is attracting enough, the possiblity of being kidnapped is higher. Thus, this may lead to the eternal lost of someone.

But none of them were neither true nor wrong since none of them happened, yet. This mystery triggered her feeling to know better, to reveal the truth. However, she knew her limit and she was not crazy enough to put herself in danger although the curiosity killed her inner self. 

Something came up. She had to go to her friend's house and she was stubborn enough to go by herself. The confidence of going alone made her quite bold. Besides, she hated to trouble her parents, not after they had done their best to feed her throughout the day. 

Then, she wore her all times favourite red hoodies. It was her fifteenth birthday gift from her lovely mother. "Mom! Dad! I wanna go to my friend's house! I'll be safe! Bye!" She closed the door quickly, fastening her paces without wanting to know her parents' answer to her sudden left. Knowing her parents, they would give a 'no' to her request.

Hwang Jooyoung didn't know why, how, where and what to do. But one thing she was sure was all about her heartbeat. It didn't feel right.

She was supposed to use the usual route, instead she took another one which was much shorter but darker. Impatience was spreading over her fragile body, causing her to think irrationally. Moreover, it was such a waste to turn back. Might as well went through the consequences. 

"Be strong Hwang Jooyoung. You can do this." Her rosy lips kept on chanted the same motivation while looking anywhere but ahead. The moonlight slightly helped her to look at her way. She felt kind of glad. Yes, she forgot her torchlight. Curse her for being forgetful in this situation. 

Little did she knew, her little steps attracted unwanted attention. Not to mention, her flashy and bright red hoodies gave off the vibe of something beautiful and addictive. Blood wasn't it?   
_ _ _ 

A legendary wolf was indeed true. There was a wolf in human form up above the tall shady tree. His sparkling blue eyes were so sharp, paid attention to all the surroundings. A pair of blue eyes looked scary and unpromising but this one was sure alluring.

His senses were incredibly strong, not allowing the future victim to pass by without even acknowledging him. He was satisfied to be a wolf instead of a human. The human-looked-alike wolf had fun teasing the human creatures, especially the toddlers and the girls. 

Felt kinda boring up there, he decided to go down. His extremely long legs helped him a lot to jump down without any harm. The brownish tail of his was hidden when he was in his human form, made him easier to disguise. The wolf was the best in it, exactly.

Sleepiness took over him. Nonetheless, he could not fall asleep, not for now. He must stay awake for his own sake, didn't want to imagine his fate if he gave in to the temptation of drifting to the dreamland. 

The ground behind the tree was the perfect location for him to sit on with his well-built back leant against the strong rooted tree. His fangs and claws were still there, giving the clue that he was not a real human being. Luckily, his ears disappeared along with his tail. So, he wouldn't get caught easily. 

As the night getting darker and creepier, the intimidating wolf heard the fast but careful steps indicated that there was something around. He sniffed the air and his sinister smile grew wider. His feeling was fully sure that the steps were caused by a human creature or to be exact, a girl. It was not long after that when he caught a figure while he was looking behind the big tree. 

Her bright red hoodies lured him more. Moreover, her blood scent filled the cold night air, intoxicated his sense. 'If only the girl know better not to awaken my cruel self...' 

The fragile girl stopped her doing. Anybody could say that she was stiffened through her action and her shaking pupils. Yes, that was what the wolf wanted to witness. A pure fright. 'Just remain like that, entertain me a little more.' That was the wolf's thinking.

Slowly, the girl raised his head to the right and she saw him right there. The wolf could not help but saying something to see her reaction. 

"Blood is red,   
My eyes are blue,   
You are my Lad,   
It's Takuya for you" 

Jooyoung was frozen at her place. The only things that she could see were his red eyes screaming danger and not to forget, his mole. The trembling girl silently prayed for the best, for her safety. Maybe, just maybe...God chose her to face this thrilling destiny.


End file.
